Do I Fuckin' Look Like Romeo To You?
by Emono
Summary: Ted and Randy are in love, but thier parents try to keep them apart. When you're teenagers in love, running away for a night is all you have. SLASH! Slight high-school AU, Romeo-and-Juliet one shot.


**Title:** Do I Fuckin' Look Like Romeo To You?  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randiasi  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Semi-AU, high school world but there's still wrestling, slash, OC warning  
**AN**: Ted's 17 and a senior, Randy's 18 and just graduated. And I realize my Ted turned out kind of teenage-girl-y, sorry about that. I am a teenage girl. Classic _Romeo and Juliet_.

* * *

Ted ran into his room in a flurry of teenage rage, slamming his door loudly. He gave a loud scream at no one in particular, diving onto his bed and burrowing his face in the pillow.

While the boy threw his fit, his parents wearily headed to bed. Both had headaches, and DiBiase Sr. stated yet again that no son of _his_ was gong to pal around with that Orton trash.

//They don't understand at all// Ted chewed at his pillow in frustration, grinding his teeth into the soft fabric //I love Randy, and they want to keep us apart over a feud? Fuckin' bastards.//

It's true. Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr. met each other at school last year by complete accident. It had been Randy's senior year, and they'd been tight ever since. They got along better than most teenage friends, dropping conversations mid-word once the other got in the room. They'd pissed off students and teachers alike, running off to meet the other while the offended just stood there with a reply dieing on their lips. They're friends thought it was because Randy was one of the coolest seniors and on the wrestling team while Teddy was just the junior quarterback.

The summer that Randy graduated, he started training to be a professional wrestler.

The same summer, Ted kissed Randy after the older man beat him at _Tekken II_ on the Playstation.

It was weird between them for about a week, but eventually the 18 year old came out and confessed that he'd wanted Ted since they met. They sat down and settled it that night like the adults they were encouraged to be, they weren't in love yet but they were damn close. They started to explore their relationship, starting with kisses and ending up with Ted on his back in Orton's bed with the older man whispering hotly in his ear that he never wanted to let them go.

Ted had to agree.

Randy never pushed him, he told him straight out he would follow his lead on this. Of course, he reminded Ted that he was still in high school and they both had bright careers ahead of them.

A secret affair sounded thrilling, and with a few months until Ted graduated, everything was going perfect.

Until Kristen and Samantha, their ex-girlfriends, found out what they'd been doing in Randy's Mercedes at the park.

Ted could still remember their shocked faces, the way Randy growled as he tried to shield their nudity, and the moment both girls smirked was vivid in his mind.

Ted thought they had a week before those girls worked up the nerve to tell on them, so on the entire ride home they discussed how to break it to their parents. But when Ted stepped into his house, he realized he was completely wrong. His dad jumped on him before he'd even gotten to the stairs, screaming at him about how he'd never see that boy again and how he'd ruined the family name by sleeping around with an Orton. Ted had never seen his dad turn that particular shade of red before, not even when his million dollar got stolen for those two weeks.

It quickly turned into a screaming match. Ted tried to tell his dad he was happy and in love, but then his mother got into it by stating he wasn't a teenage girl and he should know better. He said every positive thing he could think of, trying to get them to see his way. He had no idea his dad and "Cowboy Bob" Orton had feuded once, he hadn't known about all the bed blood between them. His father proceeded to inform him that he would never again see Randy, and the only way to redeem himself was if he hated the Ortons too.

Ted refused.

Now he laid quietly in his bed, chest still heaving in anger, eyes screwed shut as he tried to figure out this whole thing. He couldn't stop seeing Randy, there was no fucking way he could be with our those addictive kisses for more than a day. His heart ached at the thought of hating Randy, to even put up a fake façade would destroy him.

Ted wondered briefly how Randy's confrontation had gone, but he didn't live in his house anymore. Randy had an apartment deeper into the city, a very nice one from what he'd seen. They'd had nice times in that apartment, ones that he never wanted to forget.

Ted rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and trying to lose himself in the memories of those late nights where he'd lay on Randy's chest as he listened to the older man predict their future wrestling careers.

"_And we'll be a team?"_

"_The greatest team, Teddy."_

"The greatest" Ted sighed, all anger fading to leave him with a hollow feeling in his chest. He felt weak upon his plush coverlet, run down by his parents will. If they didn't want him to see someone, he wouldn't. Not by choice, but with his dad being the Million Dollar man and with all his influence, his powerful friends, their family money, it would take little effort for him to hire a group of bodyguards. He could see it in his mind's eye, three or four very large men escorting him to and from school, watching him in the halls, standing quietly in the back of the classrooms.

He'd forever be labeled a spoiled, psycho brat.

Ted didn't hear the first tap, but he second tap against his window was much sharper. He raised his head, brow furrowed as he peered at his curtainless window. He almost dismissed it, but a third crack sounded. He realized in a split second that the sound was of a rock ricocheting off the glass, which meant someone was down there throwing them.

Ted scrambled out of bed, tripping over his gym bag before making it to the window. He peered out into the darkness along the side of the house, squinting past the shadows to try and determine what the source was. When his eyes managed to adjust, he realized there was a motorcycle along the street and someone was standing in the yard. He almost -_almost_- reached for his cell to call the security his dad paid so much fucking money to watch the family.

The figure held out his hands, ice blue eyes flashing in the dark and leather catching the light.

"Randy?" Ted called softly, cracking open the window to be heard.

"Teddy" Randy sounded relieved, the older man stepping into the light from the room so he could be seen "Come down."

Ted couldn't stop smiling, "You come up."

Randy rolled his eyes, waving his long arms in exasperation, "Do I fuckin' look like Romeo to you? Get your hot ass down here."

Ted's brow creased, and before he could protest, his lover's voice came back up to him.

"Run away with me."

"What?" Ted nearly yelled, but quickly quieted himself and leaned further out the window "Where to?"

"Not…you know, _forever_" Randy pointed out, shrugging "Just for tonight. Let's show 'em they can't keep us apart. Why do you say?"

Ted chewed the side of his lip, "Are yer parents mad too?"

"Furious" the older man replied "But I don't give a shit about them, Teddy."

A dog barked nearby, and he deliberately lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "I only care about you."

"Randy, damn it" the blonde knew he wanted to really badly, but he was still a little unsure "What are we goin' to do about all 'a this?"

"We'll figure it out" Randy's smile was rare, genuine in the cover of night "Just you and me. We'll have tonight for us, come up with a battle plan."

Randy stepped closer, bright eyes almost glowing in the dark, "But we can't start until you come with me."

Ted about turned from the window, but quickly whipped around, "If it came down to us or our families…who would ya choose?"

"You" Randy replied, not giving a thought to his siblings or his stubborn parents.

Ted's smile was large, nearly breaking his face, "I'd choose you too, man."

"Good" Randy gestured him down, and the blonde noticed he had that extra helmet with him "Grab some stuff, let's go."

Ted nodded eagerly, yanking himself from the window. He grabbed his dark green backpack, starting to shove some clothes into it. He grabbed what he'd need for school too, just in case. His wallet, his house keys, and finally his cellphone. He tugged his jean jacket over his shoulders, then slipped his backpack on over it. The blonde put his palm on the flat of the window, lifting his leg and bracing it on the ledge so he could climb out and go for the siding.

His door cracked open.

Ted's eyes went wide, and he was ready to leap out the window when he realized who it was.

"Bret" he hissed "Go away."

His 12-year-old brohter stood there, his crop of dirty blonde hair sticking up every which way and dirt smudged on his cheeks. He squeezed his lanky body into the older boy's room, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doin', Teddy?" Bret asked, brow creased.

"Nothin', Bret" Ted lied outright "Go back to your room."

"No" the younger boy glared defiantly, his drawl thick "_He's_ out there, idn'te?"

Ted eased off the window sill, frowning, "I wish you'd give him a chance, Bretty. Randy is an awesome person."

Bret crinkled up his nose, "Daddy says he's bad."

"Well, Daddy's wrong about this."

"Daddy's never wrong!" Bret replied petulantly "You used to think that too before that Orton guy started coming around! You spend all your time out with him, and you act like the rest of us are nothing."

"Don't say shit like that, Bretty" Ted grabbed his younger brother, yanking him into a strong hug "I love you guys, ya know that. But I love Randy too. Dad can't accept that, but eventually he has to if he wants to keep our family together. Blame him for this, not me."

Bret sniffled, squeezing his brother hard around the waist, "Yer gonna come back, aren't ya? Yer not gonna leave forever, right?"

"Nah, buddy, I'll be back tomorrow" Ted slapped his back, then pulled away "Yer not gonna tell, are ya?"

Bret shook his head, "No."

"I'll see you soon" Ted flashed his brother a smile, then rushed to the window. In one graceful movement, he ducked out and stepped onto the railing.

Rand watched in delight as the blonde shimmied his way down the ledge, then grabbed onto his mother's vine fence and monkey-d down it. With one steep jump, Ted landed on the ground with a _thump_ in a frog position. He looked adorably ruffled, grinning like anything. The blonde launched himself at him in a run, embracing him on the collision. Randy grunted at the impact, but wrapped his tattooed arms around the youth.

"God, I missed you" Randy confessed, inhaling the sweet scent of those blonde tresses "The thought that I'd never see you again made these past hours feel like years."

"They want me to hate you" Ted mumbled, savoring every second of being pressed against the man he loved.

"Fuck them" Randy growled, pulling away and offering the helmet "You ready?"

Ted turned, tilting his head up to peer at his window. Bret stood there, gazing down with a strangely wistful expression on his face. Bret closed his window gently, then closed the curtains. Seconds later, the lights faded out.

Ted smiled, //He's such a good brother.//

Randy walked over and straddled his Harley, pulling on his helmet and strapping it. He looked up through the open visor, bright azure eyes glowing and cutting through the shadows.

"Coming?"

Ted nodded, sliding on his own helmet. They flickered down their visors, the blonde straddled the back of the bike. He curled around his boyfriend, bracing himself when the motorcycle roared to life.

In seconds, they were roaring down the street.

Free.

* * *

**Again with the biker!Randiasi. It's hot, I think. I don't remember what inspired this, but I know this particularly plot bunny has been lurking in the back of my mind for some time now.**

**R&R, if you feel the need. **


End file.
